vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chipz Season 5 RP Group
What is Chipz Season 5? Season 5 is a roleplaying series mainly hosted and organized by StealthRG aka Chipz. This article is meant to list and link to members, their characters and participants. For events see separate related articles. The series does not have a name or title yet but might get one in the future. WIKI: This is a very early template of the page and things are subject to change as the series begins. Introduction and setting The Season 5 story-line appears to be following a flashback into the past history of Chipz and his past comrades encounter with magic - memories that his present self lost due to some sort of amnesia. There are also parts of the RP that take place in the present day surrounding Chipz conflict with the Darkness. History Teaser and reveals On Feb 15th, 2019 a teaser trailer was shared via Dropbox by StealthRG on Discord. The teaser covers what appears to be a younger Chipz and 3 other people donning similar matching uniforms as him. The uniforms appear to be of a military, student type nature or both. As a powerful magical spell is released Chipz together with his fellows take cover behind a magical shield as the spell detonates like a bomb before them. In Discord on Mar 4th, 2019 a teaser screenshot was shared by StealthRG and Howlcifer confirmed it was him portraying Victor, standing next to Arbor in the picture. On May 5th, 2019 the Official Chipz Season 5 Trailer was released announcing the release date of Season 5 to be on May 15th 10pm CST. Actors and participants Confirmed Confirmed participants revealed via stream or Discord. Players may be playing multiple roles but will only be listed once. Students Participants who play a role as a student. *StealthRG - Portraying himself and a younger Chipz. *Howlcifer - Portraying Victor, a messenger for The Vampire Council. *Oblivious - Portraying herself and Arbor Solei, a pink spinel gemstone construct. *Folkona - Portraying herself and Melanie McDaniel, a dark elf twin. *Satchi - Portraying himself and Rook, an arcane golem. *KuriGames - Portraying his Detective Kuri persona and Ryder. *Miss Universe - Portraying Vevina Ciseris, a pink haired poisonous insect girl. *SilentOne - Portraying Hannah Hart, a glasses wearing human. *Burning_Sea - Portraying Kuroi Kage, a short human with markings on his hands. *N0D - Portraying Eldrin, a high elf. *Tess - Portraying her vampire persona and Heather Frost. *CDMan - Portraying Barthall McDaniel, a dark elf twin. *Pookie - Portraying Esmae, a pink haired spirit. *Pierson - Portraying Jay, a red haired elf. *Domo - Portraying Xana Fluffytail, a rabbit. *WolfyGV - Portraying Pikwik, assumed an onion sprite. Teachers Participants who play a role as a teacher. *Kareeda - Portraying Headmaster Kareeda Akyama, the human headmaster born to a tree of Ascension Academy. *Frisky - Portraying Professor Conor. *Veinhelm - Portraying Professor Vondanen, a demon professor of Alchemy. *Miss Minerva DH - Portraying herself and a younger Madame Minerva, as teacher at Ascension Academy. *Arcadum - Portraying Wolfgang, The Darkness, Methusala Honeysuckle and Professor Steele. Other Participants who play a role as neither student or teacher. *Cor Vous - Portraying herself and a younger more cat like version. *Lanfear - Portraying herself as love interest and one of the owners of Neko Nights Night Club. Guests Participants who've made appearances but may not consistently appear or be integral to the main story line. *Oathmeal - Portraying herself as one of the owners of Neko Nights Night Club. *Aegis - Members of the organization have made appearances to assist in rescuing Chipz. *The Purple Lotus - Members of the organization have made appearances as Satchi's backup. Formerly? Former players who were in the story previously but are no longer portraying an active role in the series. *Mimika - Portrayed Izanami Mikoto, a friend and romance interest. *SciFri - Right-hand man of Chipz when they ran Club Rogue together. *VII - A vampire lord and member of The Vampire Council, loyal to Chipz. Trivia *The teaser trailer was first revealed and shared on StealthRG's Discord. *The uniforms have a crest (coat-of-arms) that looks very similar to the one of Hogwarts, hinting at possible magical school type theme in the roleplay. This is unconfirmed. *Season 5 was delayed for many months that it's eventual release date announcement was met with mixed feelings of both joy in anticipation and skepticism. **The series name "Season 5" is often joked and "memed" about by members in the VRChat community for being delayed for so long, sometimes even by Stealth himself. Links and Related Links to Videos and Clips *Streamable Mirror - StealthRG Season 5 Teaser Trailer (2019-02-15) *Twitch Video Clip - Chipz and Izanami flashback (this might not be canon any longer) *YouTube Video - Unofficial Season 5 trailer Created by Chipz Archive. Gallery StealthRG Mar 4th Teaser.png|Participants posing in a teaser screenshot shared on Discord by StealthRG. Arbor and Victor in the front. Unknown in the back. StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 1.jpg|From the teaser trailer. StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 2.jpg StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 3.jpg StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 4.jpg StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 5.jpg StealthRG Feb 15th Teaser screenshot 7.jpg Stealth Season 5 uniform crest change vs Hogwarts.jpg|Uniform crest evolution. Left: 2018 flashback. Mid: 2019 teaser. Right: Hogwarts. Chipz Season 5 Model.png|Chipz's new season 5 model. Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Groups